To Honour
by J CAE
Summary: Romance . If losing Jaina would mean bringing joy to all of Lordaeron, Kael would learn to let go. After all, he did not belong in her world. Are you for KJ or AJ pairing?


**TO HONOUR - by J Cae**__

**_Spoilers: _**_Warcraft__ game manual, ROC Human campaigns, FT Undead final campaign. _

**_Note: _**_A weave-in story, six years before the Third War. My first ever pure romance fic.__ Rated PG-13. Rating may go up__ [with my Kael obsession level ^_^]. Enjoy. _

**_Disclaimer: _**_I wish I own __Warcraft__. But I don't. Blizzard does._

**NOTE: The prologue DOES NOT directly lead into chapter one. Phew, so there.**__

_ Morning condensation beamed the trellis, making it damp and cold to the touch. Jaina fingered the vines entwined around the furniture which sent a drop of cold dew down her hand. The __garden__ of __Kirin Tor__ was empty, like a dream. The only sound she could hear was the soft moan of the breeze, low like a ghostsong._

_ She cast a loving glance at the man who rested his head on her lap. So beautiful. So regal. And yet so vulnerable in his sleep--almost childlike. She bent down to kiss __his__golden __crown, her own auburn curls sliding past her smooth bare shoulder__s__. Sighing to herself, she prayed that this moment would last forever, that she could cradle him in her arms for an eternity._

_ "I love you," she whispered softly. "No man can ever tear me from your side." _

_ But alas, the morning light would. She must leave him for her chores, and he for his tasks. She fished for her white linen garment that laid at the foot of the trellis and attempted to fasten the ribbons at the front. His golden brows knitted slightly at her movement--as if he was reluctant to let her go as well. _

_ He opened his eyes. She showed him her best smile. _

_ "Good morning, Jaina." A lovely way to wake up in the morning._

_ "Good morning, my prince. Did you sleep well?" _

_ "Better than ever." Sitting himself upright, he swept her into his arms and attacked her lips with sweet kisses. _

_ And when he pulled away, she could hardly suppress a giggle._

_ "What is it?" he laughed with her. "What makes you so happy, love?" _

_ "Us," she touched his lips__ with her fingers__. "And this secret we are keeping. I wish I could tell the world about you." And she replaced her hand with her lips._

_ "You could," __but then __he drew away--he realized she **was not** going to say anything about him. About them. And his disappointment showed. _

_ "You know I couldn't," she closed her eyes and turned away sadly. "Not a word from me, __for __I cannot betray his trust."_

_ "But he has already been betrayed."_

_ There was shock in her eyes. Then it turned to guilt and injury. _

_ "This...thing between us, Jaina--you will not deny it, will you?" _

~*~

**CHAPTER ONE: PAPER FLOWERS**

Antonidas cleared his throat loudly. 

"I'm sorry I am late, master," seventeen-year-old Jaina Proudmoore flushed as she ran forward to greet her mentor in the Violet Gardens. She could see that the training session has already begun. Sorceresses and priests were in their pose, conjuring whatever spell they had learned, duelling against each other under the supervision of the archmages. 

"Fifty minutes and twenty-four seconds," Antonidas's tone was rather mocking. "At least it is an improvement from last time. When I asked for you this morning, your maids said you were already out." He led her to a quieter corner. 

"I'm sorry. I was in the garden...um, tending to the flowers," she stammered apologetically, clasping her hands together under her chin. "And I lost track of time. It won't happen again, I promise." 

"That is another matter I need to speak with you about," he hinted something more. "You spend too much time on your..._flowers._" Tapping his wand against his palm, he said with much sarcasm, "Anyhow, if you would so kindly start your training, young mistress? We do not have all day--Prince Kael'thas would be here any minute." 

"Of course, master," she smiled to herself. 

Prince Kael'thas--everyone knew it was more than spell books and cranky old mages that interested him in Kirin Tor. Rumours were flowing that he came to visit twice--sometimes thrice a year to see the woman he secretly adored, yet her heart was not with him. Even though Jaina did not manage to catch who that lady was, in her young imaginative mind it was all kind of romantic.

And sad. A love unrequited--what worst sorrow? If only...

"Jaina!" 

She snapped out from her reverie, "I'm sorry, master." Taking out her wand, she began her daily practice, going through all the spells she had been taught. 

~*~

Jaina took her rest in the courtyard--Antonidas detained her for being late, and the other students had already been dismissed and they took all the good spots. She had to sit with two elven women who were a few good centuries older than she was.

"Oh, tell me more!" said one of the elves to the other in elvish. "What is that about him?"  
"He's like the worst pervert, I swear to the Highest Light," the other replied with mischief. "I think every woman deserves to know about this." 

Jaina pretended not to listen to their conversation when in truth she dwelled on every word. She bit into her bread, chewed and swallowed without tasting. The two elves were speaking about a fellow male colleague of theirs, whom Jaina suddenly figured out, had been sitting next to her every battle-strategy class, trying to engage with her in some conversation. She never liked that man too much--and now hearing about him made her feel sick. 

One of the elven women shot her a look--and she averted her gaze. She then realized she had been unconsciously staring. 

She sighed. 

Even though Jaina was the star pupil of the revered Antonidas, even though she had been regarded to as a beautiful human with the grace of the elves, and even though she spoke very fluent elvish, she was _still _an outsider to them no matter how much she wanted to fit in--simply because she did not have those long pointy ears. Did they know how much she envied their grace, their natural charisma? 

The two elves bid her an awkward goodbye as they walked away from the table, and she was left to sit alone by herself. Over the marble pedestals and through the decorated columns of the small terrace she stared out at the soothing verdant grass that stretched on for miles. It gave her peace. Even when loneliness threatened to smother her amid the chattering and laughing people. 

_Somehow, she knew this would not be her fate. _

_ That there would be something more in her life._

"Jaina," As a familiar voice sounded, she lifted her head to the figure who approached her and immediately straightened up.

"Master, what is your will?" 

Antonidas sat down across from her and breathed a heavy sigh, "I notice that you are a little..._distracted_ these days." 

"Oh." 

"You're thinking of your father?" 

"I guess so. There were some problems going on back home and Father had to deal with it. I am worried about him. I'm very sorry." 

"It is all right, Jaina. We all have families, and we miss them sometimes. But do not let these problems get you down." 

"I won't." 

"Perhaps," with a somewhat cheerful smile, Antonidas reached into the pocket of his coat and found a letter--a bit creased but otherwise perfect. "This would cheer you up. It came this morning--a letter from your father. But I did not give it to you then because I needed to train first." 

"Thank you, master," she accepted it, and opened it, not bothering to hide her enthusiasm. She read. The first few lines seemed to remove a burden from her heart--the rebels in the south had all been captured and the borders were safe again. However, instead of cheering her up, the following lines worsened her mood. "By the Light, I had not thought of this." 

"What is it?" Antonidas studied his student with a concerned look. Something was bothering the precious young woman, he could tell, and it was not pleasant at all. 

"Marriage..." Jaina cried, letting the letter fly onto the table. "My father wishes for me to marry General Ringon. But this is...absurd."

"Absurd?" her teacher raised his brow. "But you should be happy your father makes such an excellent arrangement for you. Ringon is a fine knight. He will be a good husband." 

"But do you know what he said about me after he first saw me?" Jaina recalled. "He said something like 'She will breed'--that was his comment for me. And I feel like, in his eyes, I am barely an animal. I cannot marry someone who does not give me the basic respect as a human being."

"But your father--he feels it is a good match for you," Antonidas sighed. "Do you think that his judgement is incorrect?" 

"No, but..." 

"I understand," the old man nodded. His own marriage had been arranged by his parents, and he did not like his wife too much--a reason why he chose to spend most of his time in Kirin Tor. He could comprehend Jaina's reluctance. "But it is a daughter's duty, Jaina. And as a daughter you must please your father." 

"He...he doesn't understand," she sounded her protest. "Of course I hope to, with all my heart, be a good daughter to him, as he is a good father to me, but this is too much. Marriage concerns my welfare--and mine alone. I cannot...marry a man who will treat me no more than a breeding machine." 

"What do you know about Ringon then, my young student?" Antonidas tried to be calm--he was her teacher after all, and he must teach her to think from a different perspective. "How can you derive his personality from just one sentence he spoke? He might not have meant it that way. He might be a caring person, a gentle sir. You'll never know." 

Jaina could hear her own voice shrinking back in uncertainty. "I really do not know."

~*~

"Your highness, I do not understand. This woman, Tamarie, she behaved so rudely last time. Why should you still seek her?" 

Prince Kael'thas said nothing--though he felt it in his heart. He had but two escorts with him--his most trusted ranger general Sylvanas Windrunner, and an archer whose name was Enje Stormheart. It was Enje who spoke. Young, innocent and inexperienced in the world as she was--did she even understand how hard it was to find a woman that he truly admired? He knew his heart belonged to Tamarie the moment he saw her, but how cruel of her to not heed his love. How cold of her to push him away with her excuses and lies.

But he would wait for her as any fool would do. Still he prayed that her blind eyes would one day see the feelings he had for her.

Enje stamped her feet on the forest floor when her prince did not speak. She was so childlike still, merely reaching the age of four hundred. Next to her, Sylvanas seemed so much more mature and composed--the difference between an average archer and a Windrunner. 

The Windrunners were the best rangers that Silvermoon ever produced--a huge family skilled in the arts of archery--not magic. Their ancestors had been banished from the lush lands of Kalimdor for making arrows with magic--but they did not see themselves as spellcasters of any sort. But across the lands in Quel'thalas, they swore their allegiance to Silvermoon and helped guard the borders and villages against any enemies who attempted to approach.

"Let it go, Enje," Sylvanas spoke, her voice calm and very much like that of an elder-sister. And in truth she was the one who had seen the most centuries among the three. 

They were nearing Kirin Tor--the human's magic city. The ranger general pulled her hood over her strawberry blonde hair--a signal for Enje to do the same. In the human terrain, women should know courtesy and cover their heads--even if they were elves. Enje complained a bit about how the humans despised the women--but obeyed anyway when Sylvanas told her not to judge another's culture.

Antonidas and members of the Kirin Tor high council came to welcome them--and after brief pleasantries, Kael immediately asked about Tamarie. They told him she was sick--and Sylvanas rolled her eyes. It did not even take a wiseman to tell that Tamarie did not want to see Kael, though he did not seem to understand. He requested to visit her--the mages tried to decline, but it was not long before they sighed, and gave in.

_That woman was going to get into grave trouble._

Dismissing Sylvanas and Enje, Kael headed towards his love's lair. 

~*~

"Syl! Sylvanas!" 

Sylvanas paused. Even without turning her head she already knew to whom that voice belonged. She stood still in non-reaction.

Erdino Sunfinder was the elf's name. 

With a sigh, she tugged her hood tighter and resumed her steps down the streets of Dalaran.

"You don't have to run away from me," Erdino seemed to read her mind. "I know last time I was rude and childish, and you probably still hate me for it, but this ought to stop soon." He overtook her and grabbed her by the shoulder. She threw her head up--her blue eyes staring directly into his. 

Human and elven students looked at them curiously--obviously some history between them.

"Unhand me." 

Erdino released her and raised his hands in the air, "All right. But may I ask, why are you here in Kirin Tor?" 

Sylvanas muttered noncommittally, "As an escort to Prince Kael'thas. Have you seen him yet?" 

"No I have not," he smiled--that was hardly his concern. "I figure he would be busy with Tamarie, so I came to see a more unlikely guest. I am surprised the prince chose you as his personal escort this time." 

"He did not choose me--it was a favour I owe to his elder brother." 

"Prince Rumil'mas, your lover," Erdino raised his brow. "Of course." There were implications in his words.

"I am a military woman, Erdino. I do not take lovers," she snapped sternly, and pushed him out of her way.

"All right, Syl," he sighed. "Pretend I never said that." 

He knew--there was a soft spot in her heart. She had indeed fallen for Rumil the charming eldest prince of Silvermoon. He had seen them court each other at the King's birthday ball--how they escaped the crowd and into the moonlit gardens, how they exchanged kisses and soft laughter and eventually headed to his bed chamber. He knew this--and she broke his heart. Erdino realized he could never take Rumil's place, not only because he not a prince--in front of her, he was a total jerk. He did not know why, but he was never himself when they were together--she had a way of unnerving him, making him forget who he was.

And now, seeing sorrow in her eyes made him sad. Things had gone wrong between Rumil and her--she should have known she would never be his only girl. What more could she expect? A prince devoting his life to a ranger? It was a fantasy, and that was all.

But could Erdino sooth the pain? Would she accept it? If only he was slightly more attractive to her, he would not hesitate. Now it would take a lot more effort.

~*~ 

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

_How was that? First chapter of my__ PURE romance fic...I hope it's okay.__ Curious I'm doing 2 Kael fics at the same time. Here__'s a little story of why I did this thingie:_

_*~*~*~* _

**SCENE: FROZEN THRONE FINAL UNDEAD ****MISSION******

**(*Backstabber marches into Kael's base*)**

**Backstabber: Mwahahahaha! You're a loser, Kael. I wrecked your house!!! I killed your mommy!! And I NAILED your girlfriend!!! **

**Kael****: *sniff* Backstabber! Stupid backstabber! *sniff* I'm so gonna kick your ass.**

**Syl****: He isn¡¦t even half stupid, you know, or he wouldn¡¦t be dating your girlfriend.**

**Kael****: Sylvie! You're supposed to be on my side! Quel'thalassian amigo?!**

**Syl****: Not anymore. My only interest here is vengeance. You didn't pay me enough, so duh! You're on your own, buddy.**

**J Cae: *appears out of nowhere and hugs Kael real tight* Don't worry hon. I promise you that backstabber guy won't meet any good endings in all of her fanfics.**** *sticks Kael on her current favourite list***

**Syl****: *injured Oww. What's that all about--**

**J Cae: *hugs Syl as well* You're both my *favouritest* now.**

**Syl****: It's getting a little crowded here. *pushes Jaina off the podium***

**Jaina****: No fair! You big mean pushy!**

**Syl****: Sorry, but it's against the law to have 3 fav characters.**

**J Cae: Says who?**

**Syl****: Er...******

**Kael****: Hey! *fishes Jaina back* She's mine! She's mine! *hugs Jaina***

**AND THEY LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER**

**END OF SCENE**

_*~*~*~* _

_Heh__ just a word of warning, I'm not known for doing fairytale happy endings. And we all know how this story will actually end __and where Jaina will end up O_o__. _


End file.
